


Gotas de Lluvia

by IlseTL



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Astraphobia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlseTL/pseuds/IlseTL
Summary: Shinichi era el tipo de personas que prefería los climas húmedos y fríos.Cuando llovía le gustaba sentarse al lado de la ventana de la sala principal, para así poder disfrutar de un café bien cargado y caliente mientras que escuchaba el relajante sonido de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el vidrio o, en su defecto, el piso.  Aunque era consiente de que no todos pensaban como él, por ejemplo Kaito, a quien no parecían agradarle demasiado.O... cómo Shinichi se enterá de que Kaito le tiene astrafobia (miedo a los truenos) y decide ayudarlo. ¡OneShot!
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 12





	Gotas de Lluvia

Shinichi era el tipo de personas que prefería los climas húmedos y fríos.

Cuando llovía le gustaba sentarse al lado de la ventana de la sala principal, para así poder disfrutar de un café bien cargado y caliente mientras que escuchaba el relajante sonido de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el vidrio o, en su defecto, el piso. Era un disfrute que no podía permitirse siempre, pero trataba de aprovecharlo siempre que la oportunidad se presentaba.

Él sabía que no todos opinaban como él, que había personas que no podían alegrarse o sentirse con fuerzas en esta clase de climas helados, gente que no podía esperar la llegada del verano para ir a la playa y devorar cosas frías a montones. Sinceramente él no podía entender completamente a esta clase de personas que preferían al sol.

No le veía lo atractivo a dormir acalorado y sudoroso a pesar de tener tres ventiladores encendidos durante la noche, o quemarse en la playa, ni siquiera era _tan _fan de la comida típica de esas estaciones. Un buen café siempre se disfruta cien veces más cuando hace frío, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Aunque a pesar de todo, Shinichi conocía a bastantes personas que preferían los climas calurosos a los fríos.

Como Sera-san, la cual había llegado al punto de ni siquiera salir de casa sólo por el frío que le causaba, o Heiji, cuya baja resistencia al frío lo hacía temblar a pesar de tener 3 o 5 prendas encima, o Ran, quien solía enfermarse con suma facilidad en los días de invierno. Pero, probablemente si le pidieras a Shinichi un ejemplo de una persona que prefería el calor al frío, la primera persona que llegaría a su mente sería Kaito, su actual pareja.

Discordantes, como sólo ellos dos podían serlo, no podían ni siquiera opinar igual en el tipo de clima favorito, mientras que Shinichi se sentía de un agradable y apacible buen humor durante los meses lluviosos y helados, Kaito parecía estar más silencioso y atento durante estos mismos, eran cambios de los más mínimos e insignificantes, ni siquiera él lo había notado hasta que empezó a vivir juntos a él hace un año. Pero estaban _ahí._

Incluso dudo un poco que fuera cierto cuando lo noto por primera vez, se vio obligado a observarlo con mucho cuidado durante los siguientes días para confirmarlo, aunque tampoco es que haya dicho nada al respecto, simplemente lo guardó como un factor más de su nueva vida en pareja, tenía bastantes de estos en realidad. Y a pesar de que todo podría ser un dato tan insignificante como levantarse cada día, él no podía detener esa _sensación _en la parte trasera de su cabeza que le susurraba que no lo era todo por saber.

Shinichi se conocía lo suficiente para saber lo ansioso que los temas así podían tenerlo a veces. Era una de las desventajas de dedicar todo su conocimiento a ser detective, _querer saberlo todo._ Estaba consciente de que siempre hay límites que respetar, que todos tienen cosas que quieren esconder, incluso él las tenía. Pero estamos hablando de _Kaito, _la persona más importante para él y al cual había prometido, hace bastantes años ya, nunca guardar ningún secreto o preocupación sin importar lo pequeña que esta sea.

_Y Kaito actuaba extraño cuando llovía._

Esa era la frase que, cuando cruzó por su cabeza por primera vez, había hecho que este conocimiento sobre su pareja pasará de ser sólo eso, un conocimiento, a preocuparlo de sobremanera. Porque las personas que preferían el calor al frío, sólo se cubrían mucho más en invierno y se quejaban del clima a todas horas y viceversa. Kaito no hacía esto, Kaito podía despertar un día en pleno día nevado y salir jugar con ella para construir un muñeco de nieve de Ace (su gato) sin ningún problema, pero no bajar de la biblioteca (donde suele practicar sus trucos por el espacio) durante todo el día si es que este era tormentoso y húmedo.

Esto le confirmó que a Kaito _sólo _no le gustaba la lluvia. ¿Por qué? Fue la pregunta que surgió inmediata ante esto, era simplemente porque el clima le molestaba o por _algo _más.

"Se reportan tormentas eléctricas sobre la ciudad de Tokio y colindantes durante la próxima semana, más adelante les explicaremos las precauciones necesarias que se deben de tomar. En otras noticias…" Escuchaba sentado y cobijado en el sillón de su sala, viendo las noticias nocturnas mientras que a su espalda se escuchaban las suaves gotas de lluvia al caer. Gracias a esto es que todo el anterior pensamiento había llenado la cabeza de Shinichi, suspiro tratando de no fruncir el ceño al apagar la tele y subir las escaleras para ver a esta dicha persona.

Cuando abrió la puerta Kaito se giró a verlo mandando a volar a sus palomas, mientras que se acercaba—. ¡Shinichi! —sonrió enormemente al abrazarlo, Shinichi frunció el ceño al saber que él no estaba sonriendo hace cinco segundos, como naturalmente lo hacía al estar practicando sus trucos de magia—. ¿Ya es hora de cenar? —Cuestionó separándose de él para verle el rostro—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó con un tono de preocupación al ver el semblante del detective, este se apresuró por su parte a cambiarlo y a negar con su cabeza. No le gustaba preocupar a Kaito.

— No… todo está bien. Ya es hora de cenar —le dijo, y aunque Kaito no parecía cien por ciento seguro de su afirmación, asintió acariciando su rostro suavemente con su pulgar.

— Si tú lo dices... vamos —comentó jalándolo fuera de la habitación apagando la luz tras de sí.

Una vez abajo Kaito ponía la mesa mientras que Shinichi comenzaba a servir platos de arroz, soba y ensalada para ambos. Para cuando terminó, Kaito también había hecho lo suyo, ya acostumbrados a esta rutina. Comenzaron a comer uno frente a otro, sacando temas tribales de conversación conforme metían cosas a su boca—. ¿Ya revisaste si tendrás libre el diecisiete, Shin-chan? —Kaito preguntó ladeando la cabeza, Shinichi sonrió internamente cuando asintió.

— Le pregunté a Haru-san ayer, después de que me dijera que no había ninguna plan, le pedí que no aceptará ningún trabajo para ese día —Kaito, quien ya había acabado con su soba, se levantó y posicionó fugazmente sus labios sobre los suyos, sonriendo risueñamente. Shinichi no pudo evitar contagiarse de su felicidad y le sonrió de regreso.

— ¡Me alegra! Te aseguro que ser mi mejor show —afirmó y el detective rio un poco pensando en que eso decía de todos sus espectáculos, y no estaba mintiendo. En realidad, a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo para este punto junto con el mago, Shinichi no había asistido a tantas de sus puestas en escenas. Ambos tenían profesiones que exigían mucho de ellos en diferentes aspectos, en el caso del detective, era en el tiempo. Porque aunque se supone que Shinichi no acudía a cualquier caso, por su reconocimiento mundial, eso no evitaba que su maldición de encontrarse con cadáveres en todos lados no lo siguiera afectando y Shinichi no podía abandonar un caso una vez estaba involucrado. Esta vez Kaito tendría un nuevo Show en el teatro más importante de todo Japón, era más relevante este espectáculo que cualquier otro que él haya hecho, ya que era en conmemoración del gran Kuroba Toichi-san, el difunto padre de Kaito, y obviamente Shinichi había sido invitado con uno de los mejores asientos por su ya conocida relación con el famoso mago. Shinichi sabía lo importante que era esto para su pareja, y no pensaba perdérselo por nada del mundo—. Ahora acaba de comer, me toca lavar a mí.

Shinichi asintió, comiendo lo poco que le quedaba antes de entregarle los trastes sucios al mago, quien los recibió amablemente. Shinichi comenzó a revisar sus mensajes en el teléfono un rato, no había nada muy relevante, Ran quería que la acompañe a escoger un vestido para la presentación junto con Sonoko, y Sera. Heiji estaba hablando de una película muy buena que recientemente había salido y que quería ir a ver con él; sus padres, por otro lado, le confirmaron que vendrían a ver el espectáculo de Kaito. La lluvia había aumentado durante este periodo de tiempo, resonando estruendosamente contra la ventana frente a donde Kaito lavaba los trastes, el detective no pudo evitar voltear a verlo con rabillo del ojo, permitiendo que sus dudas y preocupaciones regresarán a él mientras que observaba a Kaito tallar sistemáticamente cada uno de los platos y vasos del día.

Tomó un vaso de té, y empezó a enjuagarlo con ambas manos. De pronto, cayó un fuerte trueno en los alrededores y Shinichi pudo ver, como en cámara lenta, la manera en que la mano derecha de Kaito soltaba el vaso antes de que la luz se fuera de su hogar.

Luego sólo hubo silencio y el fuerte tronido de la cerámica al romperse, fueron segundos los que el detective tardó en reaccionar antes de levantarse por fin—. ¿Estás bien, Kaito? —preguntó mientras que se acercaba a él, el mago no respondió inmediatamente, lo que hizo que el corazón se detuviera por momentos. Luego la luz regresó y Kaito sostenía su mano.

— Sí, sí estoy bien, sólo me sorprendí —Shinichi escuchó sus palabras sin realmente creer en ellas, volteó a ver las manos de su pareja, abriendo grande sus ojos cuando nota la línea de sangre escondiéndose por su palma.

— ¿¡Te cortaste?! —cuestionó más exaltado esta vez, tomando rápidamente su mano para ver la herida.

— Está bien, Shinichi. No es nada grave —trato de convencerlo, aunque Shinichi no podía calmar su corazón. Kaito no mentía, sólo era un corte en el dedo índice, nada profundo o preocupante, un curita lo curaría en unos días. Pero Kaito no es la clase de persona que se lastima por un descuido, prácticamente nunca sucedía algo así.

Shinichi suspiró, volteando a ver a Kaito con reproche—. Sí, pero podría ser peor —le regañó—, lávala mientras voy por el botiquín —el otro asintió, mirándose con cierta culpa. Shinichi fue hasta el baño y tomó la caja de primeros auxilios para regresar a donde estaba Kaito. Para cuando regresó este parecía haber terminado con su instrucción y le mandó a sentar sobre el sillón.

Se sentó a un lado de él, tomado con extremo cuidado y cariño la mano del mago, la terminó de desinfectar con alcohol y finalmente envolvió su herida con un curita azul—. Gracias —le dijo el otro, mientras que una débil sonrisa surcaba su rostro—, sé que no es nada grave, pero debí haberte preocupado, lo siento por eso.

Kaito lo agarró de la muñeca, Shinichi no pudo evitar tomarla de regreso—. Tu presentación será en unos días, no puedes lastimarte antes de eso. ¿Cómo harás tu mejor show si no?

Kaito apretó más su mano cuando sonrió muy grande—. Tienes razón.

_Lo que sea._

Los días que faltaban para la presentación de Kaito pasaron rápidamente desde entonces. Y conforme cada día pasaba, más desesperado se encontraba el mago, quien se encontraba organizando cada detalle con sus patrocinadores, los medios que cubrirán el evento y su mánager, quien se aún más estresado que él; al mismo tiempo que ensayaba para el evento. Shinichi, por su parte, decidió dejar el tema de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones sobre Kaito y la lluvia para después, no podía distraer a Kaito con otro tema cuando se encontraba tan ocupado. Se lo preguntaría cuando todo esto acabe.

Kaito se fue dos días antes que él, tenía que hacer ensayos generales y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien antes del gran día. Y Shinichi tenía que acabar unas cosas pendientes antes de poder irse. Shinichi llegó un día antes durante la noche, tomó un taxi con dirección al hotel donde su novio se hospedaba.

Era un hotel cinco estrellas parte de uno de los patrocinios de este evento, un viejo amigo del padre de Kaito. Sus padres y Chikage-san se hospedaba en ese mismo hotel, mientras que Sonoko, Makoto, Ran, Sera, Hattori, Kazuha, Hakuba y Aoko se hospedaban en diferentes hoteles cercanos. Cuando Shinichi llegó, un botones tomó su pequeña maleta y la llevó a su habitación, además de indicarle como llegar a su habitación.

Entró y Kaito estaba a penas arreglado mientras que hacía cosas que Shinichi no estaba dispuesto a cuestionar. Lo noto no mucho después de haber entrado, lo abrazó y lo besó argumentando lo mucho que lo había extrañado, él aceptó las muestras de afecto sin mucho más que sonrojarse, mientras que observaba todo lo que Kaito necesitaba para planear su espectáculos. Era algo que no veía todos los días, los trajes del mago estaban especialmente hechos para los trucos, con bastantes lugares para guardar cada cosa sin verdaderamente notarse, había planos normales y con los lugares claves del teatro, llaves con la música, las luces y miles de cosas que Shinichi probablemente pasaba por alto. No tenía la oportunidad de ver todo esto demasiado seguido, Kaito le decía que la magia no era magia si se conocía el truco detrás, lo cual en realidad, era cierto. Dejó de ver los objetos para centrar su atención en su pareja, sonriéndole.

Bajaron a comer después de eso, donde se encontraron con sus padres y Chikage-san; cenaron entre risas y divertidas conversaciones entre la pequeña familia que eran ellos, Shinichi no pudo evitar pensar en qué cambiaría si el padre de Kaito estuviera presente. Le gustaba pensar que seguiría siendo lo mismo, pero aún más _cálido_.

Subieron al terminar ya un poco tarde, tomó un baño mientras que Kaito preparaba los detalles finales. Cuando salió, este término con las preparaciones y siguió su ejemplo al entrar a bañarse, Shinichi se lavó los dientes y se acostó en la suave cama como sólo la había en una suite de un hotel cinco estrellas. Kaito lo alcanzó unos cuantos minutos después, abrazándolo por la espalda y colocando su mano suavemente sobre su abdomen, Shinichi ni siquiera noto cuando se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente Kaito a no estaba en la habitación, se levantó bostezando y estirándose, mirando a su alrededor. Kaito dejó una nota en el buró al lado suyo, la tomó leyéndola lentamente.

_“Amor, me voy temprano porque tienen que arreglarme para la sesión y entrevistas antes del espectáculo, te veo luego <3”_

_\- Besos, Kaito._

Shinichi asintió como si alguien fuera a verlo, tratando de quitarse por completo el sueño. Se cambió la ropa a una un poco más presentable, aunque esta no sería la que utilizaría en la noche, para bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel. Una vez abajo, ordenó un desayuno tipo americano y sentó a esperar; unos cuantos minutos después su orden estaba terminada.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y mordió una pedazo de pan tostado mientras observaba el reporte noticiario del día de hoy, no había nada muy interesante, probablemente lo que más llamaba la atención de Shinichi (además de que lo hacía muy feliz) era que anunciaron el “gran” evento que su novio presentaría hoy, sonrió con autosuficiencia, tal vez un poco más orgulloso de su pareja que ayer. Entonces comenzó el reporte del clima, inevitablemente sus pupilas azules se centraron en la joven señalando las imágenes 3D de Japón mientras que hablaba, empezando desde el norte, diciendo las temperaturas y climas esperados en cada región del país.

La temperatura había bajado nuevamente, rondando un promedio de 15° C, pero eso no era único. “En la capital, Tokio, habrá lluvias muy fuertes, por lo que no olvide salir con un paraguas.” Por alguna razón estas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Shinichi, haciendo regresar sus dudas anteriores que tenía al respecto de Kaito, se obligó a dispersarlas, probablemente hoy no sería la primera ni la última vez que el mago se presente en un día lluvioso, no serviría de nada que el detective se preocupara por algo así. Kaito era un experto en lo que se refiere a charlas y exposiciones en público, tenía nervios de acero y era el mejor para manejar la presión. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Más tarde se encontró con Heiji y Hakuba fuera en la ciudad. Las chicas habían tenido la idea de regalarle flores a Kaito después de su presentación, pero como ellas tardarían todo el día en prepararse y arreglarse para la noche, los mandaron a ellos tres por ellas, y no tuvieron más opción que terminar por aceptar—. Se dan cuenta de que ni siquiera es buena idea mandarnos a nosotros —se quejó Heiji en voz alta, quien en realidad no estaba muy feliz por esta impuesta obligación—. Siendo nosotros tres de quienes estamos hablando, en cualquier momento podría haber un cá-

Shinichi tapo rápidamente su boca—. ¡Shhh! No lo invoques —reprochó—, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo rezando porque hoy no suceda nada de eso, Kaito ha planeado esto durante meses, Hattori, ¡meses! —le explicó tal vez un poco histérico.

— Así es, Hattori, creo que hoy no es un buen momento para que algo de eso suceda. Deberíamos apresurarnos en realidad.

Shinichi asintió, no confiando para nada en que algo malo no fuera a suceder.

— Sí, sí, igual no debieron enviarnos a nosotros —reafirmó—, en cuanto a ti, Kudou, no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, Kuroba tiene mucha buena suerte, seguro contrarresta la tuya —rio.

Shinichi suspiró—. No sé si debería estar feliz por eso o llorar —agachó la cabeza.

Escucho una risita proveniente de Hakuba—. Ya, ya —palmeó su espalda—. Ahí está la florería, ¿ven?

Dentro de la florería todos observaron las diferentes y hermosas flores que habían, entre los tres escogieron un arreglo florar un poco grande, con diferentes tono de blanco y azul que incluso parecía brillar. Después de pagar, Hakuba y Hattori lo tomaron y lo llevaron a la parte trasera del auto de Hakuba; Kudou iba a seguirlos, pero en la puerta se detuvo, volándose a ver a la amable anciana dueña de la tienda—. ¿Tiene rosas rojas? —preguntó repentinamente.

Ella sonrió—. Por supuesto —asintió—, ¿es para tu pareja, querido? —Cuestionó con un amable tono mientras que iba a otro lado de la tienda, Shinichi asintió, sonrojándose solo un poco.

— Sí, así es.

— Seguro le encantará —se la entrego con manos temblorosas, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Shinichi correspondió la acción tomando la flor—. Lo sé.

Después de eso regresaron al hotel, Shinichi miró el nublado cielo gris con el ceño fruncido, inevitablemente preocupado por él—. ¿Shinichi? —movieron su hombro, llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó un poco sorprendido.

— Estábamos diciendo que las chicas están en la habitación de Hakuba y Aoko, pero probablemente no nos dejarán pasar, así que deberíamos ir a la mía. ¿Por qué no estabas poniendo atención? ¿Sucede algo, Kudou? —dijo Hattori levantando una ceja en su dirección.

Shinichi negó—. Está bien ir a tu habitación, Hattori. No sucede nada, es sólo qué… —volteó a ver el cielo nuevamente—. Pronto va a empezar a llover.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron confundidos—. Sí… últimamente ha estado lloviendo demasiado —comentó Hakuba, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del detective del Este.

.

.

.

Shinichi se quedó una hora más con sus amigos, hablando de diferentes casos entre otras cosas, riéndose de las tonterías que siempre terminan creándose cuando ellos tres están juntos. Al final se despidió con la promesa de encontrarse para ir todos juntos al evento.

Una vez de regreso en su habitación de hotel se metió a la ducha, donde trato de apresurarse. Cuando salió se dedicó a vestirse con el traje especialmente hecho para este día. Con un pantalón gris y a medida, el traje acentuaba su cintura y pecho, encima de una elegante camisa blanca con broches dorados un chaleco de fina costura crema con detalles a cuadros que hacían brillar el conjunto, justo al frente un saco negro cerrado por un solo botón que se abría en dos partes. Todo junto era presentado junto una corbata negra, y zapatos de mismo color.

Se cepillo el pelo, acomodando su flequillo para arriba con la ayuda de un poco de gel, finalmente se miró al espejo, asegurándose que todo esté bien acomodado y salió de la habitación, en piso de abajo se encontró con sus padres, su madre llevaba un lindo vestido en dos piezas rojo y su padre un traje negro con corbata del mismo tono que la de su madre—. ¡Hay, estás muy guapo, Shin-chan! ¿En qué momento te volviste todo un hombrecito, bebé? —preguntó a pesar de que se contradecía dentro de la misma oración.

— Mamá, tengo 28 —le respondió apenado.

— Lo sé, pero siempre serás mi bebé —le dijo tomando del brazo a su padre, quien sólo asintió en respuesta. La madre de Kaito llegó un poco después de eso, se veía emocional, lo que en la opinión de Shinichi era completamente comprensible.

Ellos tres fueron directamente al teatro, y Shinichi tomó un taxi al hotel de los demás. Cuando entró todos llevaban trajes elegantes; la chicas vestidos de alta costura y perfectamente combinadas con el maquillaje que llevaban encima. Él creía entender un poco la razón detrás la tardanza en arreglarse, aunque por supuesto que no lo comprendía completamente.

Después de una pequeña conversación, todos juntos fueron al lugar en limusina, por petición de Sonoko. Shinichi se sorprendió de más al llegar al lugar, era más imponente de lo que pensaba y de alguna manera era increíble; afuera había una multitud de personas con paraguas y caros vestidos por la prominente lluvia, había reporteros y cámaras en diferentes posiciones sobre las personas que entraban al lugar. Shinichi era consciente de la relevancia mundial que este evento tendría, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era verlo con tus propios ojos.

Cuando salieron de la limusina hubo más de una cámara que se colocaron encima del conocido grupo, mientras que Sonoko se dedicaba a ponerse frente a estas y contestar sus preguntas, los demás (cómo Shinichi) simplemente se limitaban a sonreír, a pesar de saber que muchas de esas preguntas iban dirigidas a él. De esa manera cruzaron hasta la entrada principal, donde fueron bienvenidos por dos chicas de rojo que les abrieron las primeras puertas.

El lugar por dentro era un poco más impresionante que por fuera, con paredes altas que se elevaban por los laterales, sostenidos por pilares de tono blanco; cada una de las paredes del lugar tenía una bella decoración de tonos vinos por la parte inferior y un tono piel por encima. Entre cada pilar un cuadro de algún arte surrealista o moderno, Shinichi no podría reconocerlos muy bien, y plantas verdes que decoraban los pasillos.

Caminaron por este, entre ellos había personas conocidas e importantes de todas partes del mundo. Después de los baños había una pequeña salida al aire libre que tenía que cruzarse para entrar al teatro principal. Probablemente Shinichi se hubiera concentrado en los hermosos colores que decoraban el jardín o la animada conversación que estaban teniendo entre ellos. Pero Shinichi no pudo evitar distraerse completamente por ver el cielo sobre de ellos, las gotas de lluvia estaban inundando lentamente el lugar haciendo que cada vez fuera más y más difícil escuchar otra cosa; su mente escapó durante esos pasos que daba por los laterales techados por el que la gente estaba caminando pensando en cosas que no quería pensar. No ahora.

Entraron al teatro principal, había muchas filas de asientos aterciopelados carmines, y hasta el frente, otras de un tono blanco a donde iban a ir. Había cámaras en las esquinas y otras más grabando la multitud de cerca. Los murmullos de la gente llenaban toda la habitación, caminaron hasta la fila principal, sólo detrás de la los instrumentos de la banda sinfónica que se tocarían más adelante y buscaron su asiento, los cuales ya estaban apartados con su nombre.

En la fila del frente, justo en la mejor vista de toda la sala, un asiento sin dueño, a un lado de la madre de Kaito. Después estaba Jii-chan, sonriente y conmovido, Shinichi le dio un gran apretón de manos al verlo. Sus padres estaban al lado de él.

Su asiento estaba en la fila continua a está, junto a Ran, seguidos de todos los demás. Se sentaron mientras la conversación continuaba, Shinichi miró el telón rojo antes de revisar la hora en su teléfono, 8:26 pm. Aún quedaba media hora para la presentación.

Con el tiempo que tenía, Shinichi decidió acomodarse en su asiento mientras que suspiraba, tratando de alguna manera u otra quitarse el mal cuerpo que había tenido durante todo el día. Era una de las noches más especiales para Kaito, se supone que él debería estar igualmente feliz por sus logros, esto sólo lo molestaba.

— ¿Estás bien, Shinichi? —escuchó la preocupada voz de su mejor amiga a un lado suyo.

— Estoy bien, es sólo qué… —se quedó en silencio, analizando cómo debería terminar esa oración.

— ¿Creen que sea una de esas cosas de pareja? —preguntó la voz de Sonoko de pronto haciendo que el detective volteara a verla—. Ya saben, que Shinichi se sienta nervioso porque Kaito lo está.

— No lo creo —dijo Hattori.

— Así es, —continuó Hakuba—. ¿Alguna vez han visto nervioso a Kuroba?

Todos negaron simultáneamente. Shinichi estaba a punto decir algo cuando una joven lo llamó de repente—. Disculpe, ¿Kudou-kun?

Shinichi la miró unos segundos, preguntándose quién era y que era lo quería—. Sí, soy yo. ¿Usted es?

— ¿Podría acompañarme? Alguien quiere hablar con usted —la señorita se inclinó amablemente; Shinichi levantó una ceja, tal vez no menos confundido que los demás a su lado.

Asintió poniéndose de pie—. De acuerdo, ¿a dónde voy?

La mujer sonrió—. Sígame por favor —ella comenzó a caminar, Shinichi se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos, dándoles una seña de que regresaría en un momento.

La señorita lo llevó a un lado del escenario, donde entraron por una compuerta que se camuflajeaba con la madera del escenario. Adentro había muchas personas de negro con micrófonos cargando cosas y hablando entre ellos, el staff, supuso el detective. Caminaron entre ellos hasta que pudo reconocer a alguien.

— Oh, Kudou-san, que bueno que has llegado. Necesito tu ayuda —Okita-san, mánager de Kaito, había dejado la anterior conversación que tenía para voltearse a decirle esto. Se veía preocupado y algo apresurado.

— Por supuesto, ¿qué podría yo hacer por usted? —preguntó un poco confundido, no se le ocurriría una sola cosa que él, siendo un detective, pudiera ayudar a un director de espectáculos. A menos de que hubiera un asesinato, lo cual Shinichi preferiría no tener que tratar hoy.

El señor volteo a ambos lados, asegurándose de que todos siguieran en su trabajo y se acercó a susurrarle—. Es sobre Kuroba —dijo, haciendo que en un segundo la sangre de Shinichi se helara y un vacío se instalará en su estómago.

— ¿Kaito está bien? —cuestionó con cierta urgencia en su tono de voz, Okita-san volteo a verlo, negando un poco.

— No tengo idea, no parece estar enfermo o lastimado, pero desde hace un rato dejó de responderle a todos. Mi mayor preocupación es que no pueda salir al escenario en este estado —admitió con lastima. Shinichi no se sentía mejor de ninguna manera, quería hacer algo al respecto—. Siendo un evento como este no podremos retrasar la presentación. Así que pensé que la única persona que podría ayudarlo eras tú.

Shinichi lo miró unos segundos, incluso si no sé lo hubiera pedido Shinichi hubiera ayudado a Kaito en cualquier momento, el detective siempre estaría para él, así como él siempre estaría para Shinichi—. ¿Dónde está?

El manager de Kaito lo guío hasta una puerta de madera. Abrió con suavidad ésta, dejando a Shinichi observar el interior, Kaito estaba sentado en una silla negra mirando la ventana de la habitación, la cual estaba abierta y que permitía una corriente de aire frío recorriera la habitación. Shinichi tragó saliva al voltear a ver a Okita-san—. Trataré de ayudar.

Él asintió—. Por favor —dijo para dejarlo pasar y cerrar la puerta tras sí.

Shinichi volteo a ver Kaito unos segundos más, tenía puesto un elegante traje blanco con detalles en negro, mucho más elaborado y llamativo que él de Shinichi en muchísimos aspectos; su sombrero de copa descansaba sobre la mesa al lado suyo y su bastón sobre el sillón en la parte trasera. Por segundos Shinichi no pudo evitar recordar sus tiempos como Kid y como Conan, aunque el traje que utilizaba el día de hoy era bastante diferente al de Kid. Tomó aire lentamente, preparándose mentalmente para no ponerse emocional y no terminar peor que el mismo Kaito, también para luchar con la urgencia que tenía por ir y estrechar a Kaito entre sus brazos. Esta vez tenía que ir con la cabeza fría, convertirse en una especie de base en la que Kaito pudiera apoyarse para seguir y desahogarse, como el mago lo había sido tantas veces para él.

Se acercó lentamente, tratando a toda costa de no asustar al chico, cuando lo vio de frente su corazón se detuvo, porque obviamente no sabía qué esperar; pero Kaito se veía verdaderamente _asustado_. Dio un paso dudosamente, acercándose de frente—. ¿Kaito? —lo llamó despacio—. Soy yo, ¿qué sucede? —su pregunta fue en vano, no hubo ninguna respuesta del mago, Shinichi luchó para no fruncir el ceño al acercarse, de pie frente a él—. ¿Necesitas algo? —trató nuevamente sentándose a su lado, mientras lo miraba, no dispuesto aun a tocarlo, no completamente seguro de la posible reacción del otro.

La tormenta fuera de la ventana había empeorado, mojando el piso y la cortina. De pronto, una luz morada y azul lleno el cielo, seguido por un estruendoso sonido de un rayo al caer a la tierra. Shinichi fue testigo de cómo Kaito pareció tensarse de pronto, moviendo sus manos lentamente, como tratando de juntarlas. En vez de eso Shinichi decidió tomar la derecha y sujetarla suavemente entre sus dedos para acariciarla con su pulgar y de paso llamar su atención; sus manos estaban heladas, lo cual por supuesto no era una buena señal—. Todo está bien, Kaito —le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Junto sus dos manos sobre la del mago, brindándole una sonrisa y buscando su mirada, la cual parecía al menos, no tan pérdida ahora.

Shinichi observó con tristeza como todos sus esfuerzos se perdían cuando un segundo trueno llenaba la habitación, mucho más fuerte, mucho más molesto. Las manos de Kaito temblaron y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de no ver lo que sea que lo asustaba. _Estaba sufriendo._

Shinichi odiaba el conjunto de emociones que lo abordaban, pero no sé permitiría mostrarlo. No era eso lo que Kaito necesitaba en estos momentos. 

_Tengo que cerrar la ventana._

Fue su pensamiento cuando se levantó y soltó unos segundos la mano del mago. No alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos para cuando sus intentos fueron detenidos por un agarre inesperado en su muñeca. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, por completo sorprendido de las acciones de su pareja.

No lo estaba viendo, más bien sus ojos se escondían tras su rebelde flequillo, pero su mano se sostenía lo suficiente fuerte su muñeca como para no dejarlo ir—. _No _—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca. Esta vez el detective no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación, volteándolo a ver de frente.

— ¿No, qué? —cuestionó lentamente, viendo como su pareja negaba nuevamente.

— _No me dejes solo tú también _—conforme estás palabras salían de la boca del chico el corazón de Shinichi pareció volcarse antes de contraerse sobre sí mismo. Nunca pensó que unas simples palabras pudieran calar tan profundamente en cuestión de segundos, pero inevitablemente sintió su mirada nublarse por las inminentes lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Apretó amablemente la mano de Kaito.

— No voy a ir a ningún lado, pero sé que no te gusta el sonido de afuera, ¿verdad? —susurró, soltando el agarre del mago con ayuda de su mano derecha. Cuando lo logró cerró inmediatamente la ventana, dudo un rato antes de decidirse por cerrar la cortina también. Luego regresó con Kaito, levantó su rostro con ambas manos, colocando su frente sobre la de él, impidiendo que pudiera ver cualquier otra cosa que no fueran el azul de sus ojos—. ¿Ves? Aquí estoy... y siempre estaré —le sonrió—. Todos estamos bien… ahora dime qué es lo que te sucede Kaito, encontraremos una solución, juntos.

Las pupilas del mago temblaron mirándolo, antes de irse llenándose lentamente de _gotas _que empezaban a esparcirse por sus mejillas. Shinichi se enfocó en retirar cada una de ellas, tratando de que no le sucediera lo mismo a él.

Ninguno de ellos está muy seguro del tiempo que pasaron así, tampoco les importaba. Sólo lo noto cuando las manos del chico sostuvieron las suyas por encima de su rostro, sonriendo de vuelta—. Gracias —fue un susurró, apenas lo suficiente fuerte para que él fuera capaz de escucharlo—. Es sólo qué… —miró contrariado al piso, Shinichi podía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, el tiempo que él necesitará para hablar. Kaito no estaba para nada acostumbrado a decir nada de sí mismo, más si esa nueva perspectiva lo ponía _vulnerable _de cierta manera. Shinichi se sentía demasiado feliz de que tan sólo tuviera la confianza para contarle estas inseguridades y penas—. Mi padre falleció durante un día lluvioso… —comenzó con un tono pesado, una información tan difícil de digerir siempre formaba este ambiente de pesadez y lastima, pero Shinichi decidió seguir escuchando atentamente—. Recuerdo la noche del espectáculo, llegamos en taxi y mi madre me protegió de mojarme con su abrigo. Mi padre estaba preparándose, Jii-chan estaba asegurándose el traje a los asientos del vagón en la montaña rusa.

Hubo un silencio, Shinichi no noto el momento en que terminó sentado sobre las piernas del mago, con su cabeza ahora descansando entre el cuello de Kaito, y una de sus manos en su espalda, dando suaves giros sobre ella para decirle _estoy aquí. _De pronto la lluvia dejó de importar entre ellos—. Cuando mi padre estaba sobre la montaña rusa, la lluvia comenzó a empeorar más y más, yo miraba al cielo, preocupándome por él. _Pero era mi padre, _él siempre ha podido hacer lo que sea sin importar lo difícil e imposible que parezca. Así que una parte de mi mente decía que todo saldría bien.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó, Shinichi lo abrazó más fuertemente, asegurándose que Kaito sintiera su presencia—. Lo único que recuerdo es la cegadora luz caer sobre el carro de mi padre. Mientras que yo cerraba los ojos, el sonido de un trueno retumbar por debajo de mis pies y las gotas de lluvia al caer hacía el piso, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera siquiera sucedido… para cuando volví a abrir los ojos todo estaba en llamas, y la gente comenzó gritar y a correr, pero yo solo podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia.

Shinichi repentinamente entendía el por qué detrás del miedo que el chico tenía hacia la lluvia, no era capaz de pensar en ese pequeño niño, con miedo y mojado, viendo como su padre se esfumaba frente a él, quería llorar casi tanto como el mago lo estaba haciendo, quién también había escondido su rostro en el pecho del detective, como un pequeño niño en busca del calor y compresión de _alguien_—. Y-yo, no podía escuchar la lluvia antes sin tener que vomitar y entrar en pánico… y aunque fui superándolo poco a poco desde hace ya mucho, cuando comencé a planear este… evento a conmemoración de él, creo que esas memorias regresaron a mí —sollozó—. Me _aterra _pensar que la lluvia volverá a quitarme a alguien que amo. Aunque trató de repetirme una y otra vez que eso no sucederá, no puedo evitar pensar que —lo acercó más hacia sí—. Cuando abra los ojos ya no estarás, y sólo me acompañará el sonido de la lluvia para acompañar mi dolor —Shinichi sentía su garganta seca mientras trataba desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero le _dolía. _Le dolía muchísimo sentir el cuerpo temblante de Kaito entre sus brazos y sólo, no sabía qué decir—. _No te vayas, por favor. _—el ruego de Kaito probablemente fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sintiendo como sus emociones se desbordaban repentinamente, como si hubieran estado esperando esa señal.

— ¡N-nadie nunca te ha dejado, Kaito! —Respondió entre sollozos—. Ni lo harán jamás. Yo estoy aquí, —tomó su rostro—. Tú madre está aquí y tus amigos también. ¡Incluso estoy seguro de que tu padre está aquí también! —los ojos de Kaito se agrandaron ante lo último, antes de oscurecerse y negar.

— No…

— ¡Lo está! Sólo que no puedes verlo —él ladeo su cabeza confundido—. Tu padre se manifiesta en cada truco que haces, en cada acrobacia y lección que pones en práctica. Tal vez no esté frente a ti, pero nunca se irá de tu lado mientras lo recuerdes como era y con amor. Porque el cariño que tu padre te tenía sigue prevaleciendo dentro de ti, y sin importar qué pierdas tu complemente tu memoria, él seguirá siendo parte de ti... cada palabra que te dijo siempre cuidara de ti, Kaito. Nunca estarás sólo, y si algún día llegas a olvidarlo, yo estaré contigo para recordártelo.

Kaito limpió sus lágrimas durante unos segundos después, asintiendo mientras que aún tenía sus ojos cubiertos. Shinichi sonrió, feliz de poder ayudar a Kaito a sentirse un poco mejor—. Tienes razón, Shinichi.

— Siempre la tengo —admitió, haciendo reír al otro y por fin logrando descansar después de todas estas fuertes emociones.

— ¡CINCO MINUTOS! —gritaron fuera del camerino, regresando de pronto a ambos a la realidad, donde Kaito tenía que dar el mayor espectáculo de su vida en muy poco tiempo. Kaito se levantó de pronto, desarrugando su traje y colocando las piezas finales rápidamente, abrió la puerta gritando por maquillaje y una botella de agua.

Shinichi se preparaba para regresar cuando notó repentinamente que el mago se daba la vuelta antes de salir—. Casi lo olvido —dijo acercándose hacia él, besándolo rápidamente—. ¡Muchas gracias, Shinichi! ¡Te amo! —y con una sonrisa salió del cuarto, dejando a un muy sonrojado Shinichi detrás.

.

.

.

Cuando Shinichi llegó a su lugar, el show ya había empezado desde hace unos segundos. Ignoró las miradas de curiosidad de sus amigos y se concentró en ver la maravillosa presentación frente a sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió durante toda la presentación.

El evento terminó con unas palabras de parte de Kaito, sobre él, su familia y su padre. Todos en la audiencia sentían el amor y sublime tristeza con la que estas estaban impregnadas. Kaito dio una reverencia, y el lugar estalló en aplausos y ovaciones de pie por minutos. Probablemente la mayoría de los conocidos del gran Kuroba Toichi-san o de Kaito estaban llorando conmovidos, Chikage-san, Jii-chan, su madre y Aoko son algunos ejemplos. Aunque prácticamente toda su fija estaba lleno de ligeras lágrimas.

Shinichi no era la excepción, él lloraba (sólo un poco) por lo desgraciadamente feliz que se sentía por tener al mejor novio en todo el universo. Y si alguien lo vio, probablemente no dijo nada.

Esperaron a que Kaito terminará con todo sentados en su lugar, mientras que conversaban entre ellos y la gente poco a poco se retiraba—. ¿Y para qué te llamaron, Kudou? —cuestionó Hattori, por la mirada de todos Shinichi supuso que llevaban esperando todo este tiempo para preguntar eso.

— Kaito necesitaba ayuda en _algo_ —le restó importancia.

— ¿En qué? —insistieron.

— No sé —dijo rápidamente antes de apuntar hacia atrás—. Creo que Kaito ya salió —comentó para desviar su atención, aunque no estaba mintiendo, Kaito había salido de la compuerta de madera, junto a su mánager.

Ellos se levantaron junto a sus padres y Chikage-san, quien inmediatamente fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, sin evitar volver a llorar, Kaito la tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió mientras la consolaba y hablaban entre ellos. Seguido de Jii-chan y de sus padres.

Cuando todo esto terminó sus amigos le dieron el arreglo florar que habían ido a comprar Hattori, Hakuba y él más temprano. Kaito las aceptó mientras recibía felicitaciones y lindas palabras de cada uno de ellos. Shinichi esperaba detrás siendo interrumpido por el mánager de Kaito—. Muchísimas gracias, Kudou-san, de verdad salvaste todo esto —le dio un apretón de manos.

— No fue nada —dijo sonriendo—. Cuando usted lo necesite, yo siempre estaré complacido de ayudar.

Él asintió y se fue. Para cuando Shinichi se dio la vuelta Kaito ya estaba ahí, sonriendo enormemente mientras que lo miraba y dejando el adorno en el piso, los demás ya habían salido, para esperarlos e ir a cenar. Shinichi sonrió de vuelta, sin la necesidad de hablar para entender lo que quería.

Kaito y él no eran de dar muestras de afecto en público, ambos eran demasiado reservados en ese aspecto. Aun así Shinichi se acercó para besar suavemente los labios del mago, sintiendo la emoción desbordar como la primera vez que lo había hecho, se separó y tomó la mano del chico. Kaito nunca había sonreído tanto—. ¿Sabes, Kaito? —Llamó su atención.

— Mmm.

— Te compré una rosa —Kaito abrió sus ojos, aun sonriendo.

— ¿De verdad?

Shinichi asintió, soltando su mano para buscarla en su traje, la sacó y se la extendió al mago, quien la tomó inmediatamente—. Felicidades. Definitivamente fue tu mejor show.

Kaito abrazó alegre, Shinichi casi podía escuchar a su corazón dar saltitos dentro de su pecho—. ¡Gracias! Significa mucho viniendo de ti —Shinichi sonrió, correspondiendo tímidamente el abrazo.

— Pero es la verdad.

Se quedaron un rato así, después de tantas emociones y preocupaciones ambos necesitaban eso, un rato de tranquilidad y paz entre ambos—. No sé qué haría sin ti —reveló Kaito besando su frente.

Shinichi sonrió acercándose a Kaito—. _Yo tampoco._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Saben de esas veces en que tienen fanfics que actializar pero mejor escribes un oneshot? :v Sí bueno, la idea de este fanfic salio por mi perrita, ella le tiene miedo a los truenos y pensé "Quiero un fanfic de esto" y no pude detenerme, sorry not sorry. Otro dato curioso es que cuando yo era pequeña también tenía esa fobia, sólo que yo no tenía ninguna razón profunda, solo me daba miedo. Cuando llovía me ponía tan nerviosa que vomitaba, sísí, pero deje de tenerles miedo gracias a Winnie Pooh XD. Actualmente mis días favoritos son los lluviosos y me gusta oir la lluvia mientras descansó, así que ha habido avance.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer hasta acá, mucho cariño y amor para ustedes <3<3<3. Nos leemos luego c;


End file.
